Una promesa por la libertad
by Kath Kou
Summary: Los padres de Seiya y Serena decidieron casarlos por el bien de las empresas. Ellos no sabian que sus hijos tenian sus propios planes, pues ya habian entregado su corazon a alguien mas. ¿Podran vivir su felices por siempre en un matrimonio sin amor?


**DISCLAIMER**. Los personajes utilizados en esta historia no son de mi propiedad. Son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi y los utilizo con fines de entretenimiento, sin animo de lucro.

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Una promesa por la libertad**_

 _ **por Kath Kou**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **1**_

 _ **.**_

Kenji Tsukino observaba su reflejo en la ventana de su despacho. Los hilos plateados cada día cubrían su oscuro cabello, su mirada era cansada, él estaba cansado, años de trabajo comenzaban a pasarle la factura. Un pesado suspiro se escapo del empresario, la batalla que libraría en unos momentos probablemente seria difícil, y si todo salía bien, podría ser la ultima antes de retirarse del negocio.

El viejo Tsukino había fundado una editorial cuando aun era un joven recién egresado de la carrera de negocios. Con bastante trabajo había sacado adelante aquel proyecto que le había dado como frutos una importante posición en la sociedad. Aunque la familia Tsukino no era multimillonaria ni poderosa, bien podría decirse que eran mucho mas ricos que el resto de la población y que su fortuna variaba alrededor de un cero en comparación con la fortuna del poderoso Black.

Diamante Black era un multimillonario que encabezaba la lista de las fortunas más grandes de la metrópolis. En segundo lugar se encontraban las fortunas Tsukino y Kou, siempre en competencia por no dejar de ocupar el segundo lugar, pero esa, era una competencia honesta y hasta cierto grado divertida, a diferencia claro con la del altanero Black.

Pero eso había sido en sus mejores años. Actualmente y con el constante crecimiento de aparatos electrónicos y avances tecnológicos, la editorial Tsukino iba quedando en el olvido. Kenji tenia que tomar medidas para evitar que el esfuerzo de toda su vida no terminara en la quiebra o peor aun, siendo absorbida por las empresas Black.

—Señor Tsukino, su hija acaba de llegar —dijo uno de los empleados tras la puerta.

Y por supuesto que Kenji lo sabía, la había visto llegar. Esa era una de las ventajas que tenia tener su despacho en la planta baja de la mansión, muy cerca de la entrada principal. Él adoraba ese lugar pues desde ahí tenia plena vista de todo lo que pasaba podía tener vigilados, tanto a sus empleados como las entradas y salidas de su hija cuando pasaba el tiempo en casa.

—Dile que necesito verla en mi despacho.

«Serena» pensó Kenji casi con un nudo en la garganta ante lo que se avecinaba. Esa niña podía llegar a ser tan dulce como obstinada, y en la mayoría de los casos, la culpa plenamente era de él, por haberle dado todo y al mismo tiempo permitirle todo. Pero no podía hacer nada más, cuando Ikuko su hermosa esposa y madre de Serena, los abandonara antes de tiempo abrazándose al sueño eterno lo había dejado completamente solo con una pequeña de diez años. Llenó a Serena de todo lo que ella pedía, no soportaba verla derramar una sola lagrima y ella lo entendió demasiado rápido para su gusto.

Pero las cosas así eran, para Kenji, Serena era la luz de su vida, la razón por la cual no se dejó vencer al quedarse sin el amor de su vida. Desgraciadamente Serena había desarrollado la extraña habilidad de hacerlo rabiar para un segundo después mostrarle una radiante sonrisa y calmar su furia con un beso, y en el mas difícil de los casos un abrazo acompañado de un ligero pestañeo.

—¿Me mandaste a llamar? —preguntó Serena un tanto extrañada en la puerta.

—Así es mi niña, ven con tu viejo padre tenemos que hablar.

Haruka y Michiru Kou eran los progenitores de los pequeños Seiya y Yaten Kou. El mayor, Seiya, había sacado los ojos azules de su madre, aunque en ocasiones los ojos de Seiya podían llegar a ser engañosos luciendo un poco mas profundos que los de Michiru. Seiya había heredado también, todo el carácter de su padre Haruka. Apasionado de la velocidad para terror de Michiru, y firme creyente de la libertad.

Yaten el mas pequeño tenia los hermosos ojos verdes de Haruka, y el cabello de Yaten era ligeramente mas cenizo que el de Haruka. Para tranquilidad de Michiru, Yaten por fortuna había heredado el carácter de ella. Yaten eran de gustos refinados, amante de la música clásica y del arte. Ambos niños adoraban ver y escuchar a su madre tocarles el violín.

Hasta que la desgracia oscureció su felices vidas arrebatándoles al patriarca de la familia, a los quince y diez años respectivamente. Entonces Michiru tuvo que hacerse cargo de la editorial de antaño que le pertenecía a su esposo, cambiando radicalmente su dulce carácter a uno fuerte, frío y calculador.

Pero los años estaban haciendo peso en ella, sus cabellos aguamarina se estaban llenando de canas, y estaba agotada física y emocionalmente. Nunca pudo llorarle a su esposo por miedo a que sus pequeños la vieran así y tampoco tuvo tiempo, ya que Seiya había perdido a su padre en el peor momento. En una edad en donde todo él representaba rebeldía. Su pasión por la velocidad era el mayor problema entre ellos, cada noche cuando Seiya salía Michiru temía por su vida y porque fuera a terminar al igual que su padre.

Seiya a pesar de su carácter rebelde era de noble corazón y Michiru esperaba que su hijo estuviera dispuesto a aceptar la propuesta que ella tenía que hacerle. Así que con pensamientos positivos Michiru fue en busca de su primogénito a donde sabia lo iba a encontrar, en el circuito de carreras.

Para suerte de Michiru, no tardo mucho en dar con su hijo. Seiya estaba bajando de su Ferrari F2002 después de dar una asombrosa carrera en tiempo récord. Su equipo que antiguamente fuera de su padre lo felicitaba, mientras él se abría paso entre las risas y los festejos con una radiante sonrisa.

—Seiya, por fin te encuentro.

—¿Pasa algo? No es normal verte por aquí teniendo en cuenta… —Seiya se detuvo meditando sus siguientes palabras—, bueno tu sabes.

Si, Michiru sabia perfecto lo que dolía estar en ese lugar aun después de tantos años pero no iba a permitir que eso la afectara, ya no era la misma mujer débil que había perdido a su marido años atrás.

—Necesito que hablemos sobre la empresa

—Otra vez con eso. —Seiya rodó los ojos—. Sabes cual es mi opinión madre.

—En esta ocasión Seiya, no se trata de lo que quieras hacer, se trata de lo que debes hacer, ¿o acaso vas a permitir que la empresa de tu padre termine en manos de Black? Todo lo que él trabajó estos años, su esfuerzo y el de tus abuelos se va a venir abajo solo porque el joven tienen otros planes.

Seiya guardo silencio desviando la mirada a la pista donde segundos antes se había sentido pleno, libre, aun podía sentir la calidez que lo embargaba al sentir como la velocidad aumentaba a medida que el pisaba a fondo el acelerador, su corazón pertenecía a las pistas y no había sensación mas placentera en el mundo para él que poder sentir el viento soplado en su rostro ante la velocidad de su propia control.

—Entonces ¿prefieres que hablemos aquí o te espero en casa?

—Te veo más tarde —Seiya respondió antes de retirarse del lugar con la vista perdida.

Horas después Seiya entraba en la mansión Kou, la que muchos años había sido su hogar. Caminó por todos esos pasillos que tan bien conocía, sintiendo como los recuerdos de su infancia llegaban a él a cada paso que daba haciéndolo feliz.

Después de unos minutos por fin dio con Michiru.

—¿Puedo pasar? —preguntó Seiya, Michiru tenia la vista fija en el ardiente fuego de su chimenea y en ese momento Seiya pudo ver lo cansada que parecía estar su madre, los evidentes signos de la edad ya se notaban incluso con maquillaje.

—Adelante.

—Te busque en tu habitación, pensé que estarías ahí, tal vez descansando —Seiya tomó asiento en un amplio sillón—. Trabajas demasiado madre, sabes que ya no es necesario.

Hasta ese momento Michiru lo miró, y le regalo una cálida sonrisa antes de responder.

—Tu padre no estaría muy orgulloso si me viera holgazaneando por ahí, ¿cierto?

—Bueno mamá después de años mereces un descanso.

—Un descanso… —susurró Michiru—, de eso es exactamente de lo que quiero hablarte. Seiya quiero retirarme, han sido años de trabajo y estoy agotada.

—Claro mamá puedes hacerlo puedo ayudarte en lo que necesites.

—No te apresures Seiya, aun hay algo más

En ese momento Seiya comenzó a temer.

—La empresa no esta en su mejor momento, para ser exactos a medida que la tecnología avanza nosotros estamos quedando rezagados. Tenemos a Black pisándonos los talones, incluso se atrevió hacer una oferta de compra a una cantidad insultante. Sabes que esto es el esfuerzo de tu familia y que Black era el peor enemigo de tu padre, Haruka volvería a morir de saber que su empresa quede en manos de ese tipo. Yo no tengo fuerzas para volver a levantarla…

—Mamá… —susurró Seiya.

—La única forma de impedir que Black se quede con todo, es unir fuerzas, la editorial Tsukino esta en la misma situación, es por eso que Kenji y yo hemos decidido unir nuestras editoriales. Ambas fortunas unidas llegaran a ser mayor que la de Black.

—Estoy de acuerdo madre, lo que tu digas para mi esta bien.

—Seiya estoy segura que tu inteligencia es suficiente para entender exactamente lo que quiero. —Seiya temió—. Kenji tiene una hija con la que ya estas comprometido.

—¡¿Que?! —Seiya se levantó de su lugar.

—Es la unica forma.

—No puede ser mamá, estoy seguro que hay otra forma, en esta época eso ya no se usa… yo… no puedo… no quiero hacerlo.

—No es una pregunta Seiya, es un hecho, tu boda será el fin de semana.

Seiya caminaba de un lado a otro como una fiera. Estaba furioso y en un arranque de ira lanzo una amenaza en contra de su madre.

—¡No pienso hacerlo! ¡Me voy y no pienso presentarme ese día! —salió dando un portazo y arrancando su vehículo haciendo rechinar las llantas.

Michiru se quedó observando el lugar que había ocupado su hijo, tranquila como había aprendido a ser en los negocios, aguardo hasta que se convenció de que había criado bien a su hijo, él no podía ser tan desconsiderado, regresaría y la apoyaría. Estaba completamente segura.

Seiya había regresado al único lugar donde podía descargar su furia, la pista de carreras, y solo ahí pudo pisar a fondo el acelerador para poder pensar claramente. Seiya tenia dos grandes motivos para no acceder a la petición de su madre. El primero, su pasión eran las carreras, él quería lograr el sueño que jamas logro su padre. El segundo, él ya había entregado su corazón. Ya tenía a quien amar, su dulce Kakyuu, y no había espacio para nadie más, menos una desconocida.

En otra mansión. La mansión Tsukino las cosas no estaban marchando del todo bien.

—¡Serena por favor entiéndelo! ¡Es por tu bien! ¡Por el bien de la familia, de la empresa! ¡Piensa en tu futuro!

—¡¿Qué piense en mi futuro?! ¡Lo único que quieres es asegurar tu futuro y el de la empresa! ¡Lo peor es que me estas condenando a una vida de infelicidad al lado de un desconocido! ¡Ni si quiera te importa que tu única hija sea feliz! —Serena caminaba de un lado a otro desesperada.

—Serena por favor no seas exagerada, la familia Kou, es una buena familia. Los conozco de toda la vida, ademas, nunca en tu vida has trabajado Serena.

Ante el silencio de Serena su padre continuó.

—Naciste en cuna de oro, no creo que quieras a estas alturas de tu vida comenzar a trabajar o, ¿si? Si mal no recuerdo tu pasatiempo favorito son las compras

Serena se paralizo en ese momento y dejo de caminar, su padre le había dado justo en su punto débil.

—Ademas quiero quedarme tranquilo, saber que si un día llego a faltar, no te quedas sola en manos del desalmado Black.

Serena suspiro frustrada y salió de su mansión dando un portazo.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

¡Mis queridas estrellas! ¿Hay algún alma por ahí que aun me siga? Si ese es el caso bienvenidas una vez más a este su espacio, y bueno, el primer proyecto del añoo, hoy les tengo otra locura más que espero de corazón les guste. Llevo meses fuera del fandom e inactiva en FB peroooo, tengo una buena razón, mi celular tiene la memoria del tamaño de una hormiga y de paso alguien había olvidado su contraseña, asi que alguien tuvo que borrar aplicaciones entre ellas Face y el resto es historia. Y como mi cabeza no puede dejar de trabajar pues aqui tengo una historia que lleva dias en mi lap y por fin ve la luz. Aclaro que esta historia es pequeña y unicamente en lo que termino de preparar algo grande.

Como pueden ver este primer capitulo se presentan a las familias y la situación. La historia se desarrolla por ahí del 2002 tal vez. Me considero un alma vieja y me gustaba mucho aquella epoca en la que los celulares eran una novedad y las redes sociales aun no existian. Asi que mas o menos pueden hacerse una idea de la epoca. me encantaría que me dejaran sus opiniones al respecto y si lo creen conveniente y creen que es bueno pueden hacerme publicidad en FB, ya que su amiga no tiene por el momento. Se los agradeceria mucho y si no pues tambien :D


End file.
